


Star Trek Cosplay (McCoy's Tunic)

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Art, Clothing, Cosplay, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long





	Star Trek Cosplay (McCoy's Tunic)

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=atqbp)

This is a t shirt I adapted into a Starfleet medical tunic, which I wore as part of a McCoy cosplay, when I attended an English Star Trek Convention earlier this year. 


End file.
